pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkusMaster
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 01:39, January 8, 2011 How do you rename pages? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:22, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. So I will handle as much in the first half as I can. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I only rename the pages and leave the editing to you guys? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, Thanks. Also, it's not letting me rename the Futachimaru page... You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Generation V names Did you change the name of every Pokemon in the top half yet? I finished the bottom half... You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And by the way, I am starting to help you with the 2nd half. I just did one and I wil continue until I have to go or if it gets finished. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Done. I finished all of the names except for Keldeo, meloetta, and genesect because those three no one knows their English names. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 01:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to join the Dark Team? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take care of it. Thanks. - The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them! Hurry! You have until the 19th! Pokemon battle revolution Hey my names Burnning Blaze, You had a blog asking if anyone wanted to battle you on pokemon battle revolution, I'll battle you. How does Sunday or monday night sound? My Friend code is... 3997-3840-9214 User:Burnning Blaze I just conviced my sister to let me do it tomorrow night at 7:00 C.S.T. I promise that there will be no more changes to the time and date of the battle. User:Burnning Blaze Will an american action replay work with a japanese game, with japanese action replay codes? Or do I have to buy a japanese action replay???? Rule 14 00:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can i join the water team?Drakusgal231 11:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC)